


Warrior Princess

by Hope Meijer (Hopemeijer)



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Future, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopemeijer/pseuds/Hope%20Meijer
Summary: Percy loved watching her. [Percy/Annabeth future!fic]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I've been a fan of the Percy Jackson books and films for quite a while but for some reason never found any inspiration to write fic. 'The Sea of Monsters' was on recently and a little plot bunny finally hopped up to say hi, so I thought I'd get it down quickly. Future!fic. Not true canon...allow me some artistic license.

Percy loved watching her. After a hard day's training and instructing some of the older camp mates he'd leave the evening party at the bonfires and make his way over to the clearing in which he'd first met Annabeth Chase, and there she'd be. Running through drills on her own, her blades flashing as she moved in a deadly dance, the distant firelight creating a glow that touched her sun-bronzed skin and highlighted the muscles beneath.

Often, she'd cast those piercing eyes in his direction and he'd willingly join her, meeting her blows with a flurry of his own and they'd dart and spin, the only sounds between them their controlled breathing as they fought. But other times he'd merely take a seat and watch her, taking in the blonde hair neatly tamed in a plait, the way her sensible training clothes hugged her curves and the way her lithe body moved to a beat only she could hear. Daughter of Athena, a warrior princess. She allowed him to watch, the only sign that she knew he was there being a small smirk that touched the corner of her lips, knowing he was appreciating the view.

And when she finally called it a night, he'd watch her as she made her way over to him, joining him as they took the path to Poseidon's cabin on the water's edge. The cabin stayed empty most of the year while they worked but when they returned for short periods of time to help as staff at Camp Half-Blood Percy immediately made it his home again and until the day another son or daughter of Poseidon appeared, Annabeth would spend her time there too.

Below the cabin, tucked away in the cliff was a small cove Percy had discovered where the rocks naturally formed a hidden pool. Here they spent many an evening together, Percy watching as Annabeth slipped beneath the surface to wash off the sweat and grime of her day's training, and he'd ghost his fingers over her skin to send water rising up and over any nicks, cuts or scratches she'd received from either careless students or those lucky enough to land a hit with their weapon.

He'd use the water for other things, too, and watch as her usually clear grey eyes went cloudy with pleasure, her breath shortening and her skin flushing, his warrior princess submitting to his ministrations as he replaced the motions of the water with his fingers and lips and sent her over the edge. Some nights she would return the favour and they'd spend hours letting the water cushion their bodies as they relaxed together; others she would stand on slightly unsteady legs and hold a hand out to him, leading him back up the path to the cabin where they would end up tangled in the bedcovers and each other, lips brushing and hands caressing and the night filling with soft moans and sighs.

And he would lay there, late into the night, watching Annabeth as she slept, the moonlight filtering in through the netting and casting a soft glow over them both, turning her hair almost silver. She'd be cuddled up to him and he'd run a hand through her tangled locks, mussed from their earlier activities, and he'd watch her breathing and know that through everything they'd faced and everything that was still to come, she'd be by his side. His warrior princess.


End file.
